Unbreakable
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Something is wrong with Bree that is making her weaker and weaker. Her, Adam, and Chase have to embark on a dangerous two part mission. During the mission, something happens to Bree and she ends up in the hospital. Will she survive? Fanfic 1 of 3.
1. Prolouge

Bree sat in the lab with her brothers, Chase and Adam. Mr. Davenport had told them to wait in the Lab, for had something to tell them. Just then, Davenport walked out of the elevator. "Ok kids, listen up." he told them. "I have a mission for you." Bree swallowed, a mission? She couldn't go on a mission, not when she was a weak as she was.

"Anyways, Mr. Davenport continued. "You have to stop a plane from crashing. That's the easy part. The hard part is, you all have to stop another particle collider. Those idiot scientists keep building them. I don't want to lose any of you. I would rather have the mission failed then any of you dying."

"But Mr. Davenport, if we failed the mission, the earth would go into an apocalypse." Chase spoke up. "I don't care. Anyways, we would survive, because I have a secret emergency cellar under the lab. I'll show you that when we need it." Mr. Davenport contradicted him.

Adam looked confused. "What's an apocalypse?" Chase shook his head. He wasn't going to be the one to explain what an apocalypse is to his less smarter brother. "An apocalypse is a doomsday for the world." Bree answered. "Oh." Adam said, only understanding the word doomsday.


	2. Chapter 1: Lies

Bree sat in the lab with her brothers, Chase and Adam. Mr. Davenport had told them to wait in the Lab, for had something to tell them. Just then, Davenport walked out of the elevator. "Ok kids, listen up." he told them. "I have a mission for you." Bree swallowed, a mission? She couldn't go on a mission, not when she was a weak as she was.

"Anyways, Mr. Davenport continued. "You have to stop a plane from crashing. That's the easy part. The hard part is, you all have to stop another particle collider. Those idiot scientists keep building them. I don't want to lose any of you. I would rather have the mission failed then any of you dying."

"But Mr. Davenport, if we failed the mission, the earth would go into an apocalypse." Chase spoke up. "I don't care. Anyways, we would survive, because I have a secret emergency cellar under the lab. I'll show you that when we need it." Mr. Davenport contradicted him.

Adam looked confused. "What's an apocalypse?" Chase shook his head. He wasn't going to be the one to explain what an apocalypse is to his less smarter brother. "An apocalypse is a doomsday for the world." Bree answered. "Oh." Adam said, only understanding the word doomsday.

"Anyways," Mr. Davenport spoke again. "You will stop the plane tonight and you will stop the particle collider tomorrow because the particle collider is not that bad yet. I was just notified of it. Go change into your mission suits and we'll take the helicopter. You'll need this." He said, holding up a gadget. "This will stop the plane."

As Adam and Chase started to the elevator, Bree stayed behind, bracing herself for what was coming next. She then turned to Davenport. "You feel sick again don't you?" He asked. She nodded and looked at him with solem hazel eyes. "Honey," He said, walking over to her, "You're strong, amazing and a fighter. You'll get through this. I love you like a daughter and you don't know how much I don't want to loose you." It was true, he had always wanted a daughter.

He ran his fingers through her hair, frowning at the strands of hair that were falling out. "Take some of those energy/strength pills to go on the mission. You have treatment again tomorrow. Tasha's taking Leo shopping and she's dragging Adam and Chase with her and while their out I'll take you for treatment since netheir of us want them to know what's wrong with you or that there's anything wrong with you." They were living a lie, saying that Bree was fine when she's not.


	3. Chapter 2: Truths

Bree's .P.O.V.

As Adam and Chase started to the elevator, I stayed behind, bracing myself for what was coming next. I then turned to Davenport. "You feel sick again don't you?" He asked. I nodded and looked at him solemly. "Honey," He said, walking over to me, "You're strong, amazing and a fighter. You'll get through this. I love you like a daughter and you don't know how much I don't want to loose you."

He ran his fingers through my hair comfortingly, and he spoke. "Take some of those energy/strength pills to go on the mission. You have treatment again tomorrow. Tasha's taking Leo shopping and she's dragging Adam and Chase with her and while their out I'll take you for treatment since netheir of us want them to know what's wrong with you or that there's anything wrong with you." He was right, I didn't want Adam and Chase to know about my death sentence. I was too young to die.

I did as I was told, taking the pills. But I still had that feeling, the feeling that I'd be dying in a mater of months. That I'd I'd never have kids, get married or see my brothers do the same. It all started the one day.

*Flashback*

Mr. Davenport had taken me to the doctors because I'd been feeling dizzy and sick. I'd also passed out after running, which isn't normal. And though he didn't know, I also had bruises that I didn't know where I got them. I was sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office and I got called back. Tasha went back with me, being like a mother and that Mr. Davenport didn't want to see me get stuck with needles if that happened.

"So, Ms. Davenport," The doctor said, introducing herself. "I'm Dr. Kennedy." She was tan and blonde. Her smile was warming and calmed me a little bit, for I was afraid for what was wrong with me. I spoke. "You can call me Bree," "Ok Bree. I hear You've been dizzy and sick. And that you've passed out a couple times." "And I've also had bruises that I don't know where I got them." "Well the symptoms point to anemia and/or blood deficiencies, but I'll have to take some blood to make sure. Before I do that, I would like to give you an over all checkup as well."

I nodded. After the checkup, she went and got a syringe thing to collect the blood. When she came back, she tightened gauze around part of my arm. "Most people prefer not to look when the needle's being put in but they like to watch the blood coming in the syringe." She stuck the needle in and I didn't watch. After it was in, I turned. She covered the part of the needle sticking out and I watched the blood going in the syringe. It was pretty cool.

"Ok," Dr. Kennedy said after she was done and took the needle out of my arm. She packaged the syringe to be sent to the lab and she put gauze on my arm where the needle was. "Ok, well I'll get the blood sent to the lab and I'll see you in a few weeks with the results. Have a nice day." She said as she was walking us out.

Mr. Davenport and Tasha took me back home and Tasha made sandwiches for lunch. Chase, Adam and Leo were still at school. I'd been taken out early for the doctor's appointment. After Lunch, I went upstairs to my room, laying on my stomach on my bed, absent mindedly using my laptop.

_A few weeks later._

The blood test results were in and I went back to the doctor's with Tasha and Mr. Davenport. Dr. Kennedy brought us back into her office and sat us down. "Mr. and Mrs. Davenport, I have some news about Bree's blood test. You might want to brace yourselves." "What's wrong with Bree?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Well I'm sorry to say that she has stage four Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. The advanced stage means that treatment has less of a chance of working, but we'll try." I couldn't believe it. I'd just gotten an intermediate death sentence.

By then, Tasha was crying and Mr. Davenport looked like he was about to start crying himself. I was shocked. "Very well. When can she start treatment?" Mr. Davenport asked, his voice cracking. "Very soon. And from now on I'll be her doctor so I can oversee her treatment." "Alright." She gave us a bunch of pamphlets and we were allowed to go. When we got home, I went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed.

Treatment started the next week, after all the paperwork was put together. Thankfully they didn't make me throw up like it did with other people. Dr. Kennedy was glad for that. I was pulled out of school for treatments. Tasha insisted that we tell Adam, Chase and Leo what was wrong with me, but me and Mr. Davenport didn't want them to know.

*End of Flashback*

After I changed into my mission suit, I met Adam and Chase down in the lab. Mr. Davenport gave us the instructions for part 1 of the mission and handed me the duffel bag with the gadget in it and we left for the mission.


	4. Chapter 3: The Mission part 1

After I changed into my mission suit, I met Adam and Chase down in the lab. Mr. Davenport gave us the instructions for part 1 of the mission and handed me the duffel bag with the gadget in it and we left for the mission.

We took the helicopter and Adam and Chase were fighting over who got to sit in the cockpit. I smiled and laughed lightly at them. They fight like blood brothers. Since we were bionic, and almost didn't look related, I had some doubts about us actually being related.

When we at the site where the plane was going to crash, we used the decelerator to slow down the plane so it could safely land. We hid behind some trees at the edge of the clearing to watch and make sure the mission was successful. It was. I thought about Ethan and how I probably would never be able to tell him how I truly feel. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched.

"Oh, Chase its just you." "Yeah. Are you ok? You don't usually space out like that." "I'm fine. Just thinking." "About what?" "It's nothing." "Are you sure?" "I'm sure," I said, faking a smile.

We went back to the helicopter and went home. I immediately went back upstairs to my room after Davenport was done talking about how the mission was successful. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep listening to One Direction Moments on repeat with tears down my face.


	5. Chapter 4: The Mission part 2

After I changed into my mission suit, I met Adam and Chase down in the lab. Mr. Davenport gave us the instructions for part 1 of the mission and handed me the duffel bag with the gadget in it and we left for the mission.

We took the helicopter and Adam and Chase were fighting over who got to sit in the cockpit. I smiled and laughed lightly at them. They fight like blood brothers. Since we were bionic, and almost didn't look related, I had some doubts about us actually being related.

When we at the site where the plane was going to crash, we used the decelerator to slow down the plane so it could safely land. We hid behind some trees at the edge of the clearing to watch and make sure the mission was successful. It was. I thought about Ethan and how I probably would never be able to tell him how I truly feel. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched.

"Oh, Chase its just you." "Yeah. Are you ok? You don't usually space out like that." "I'm fine. Just thinking." "About what?" "It's nothing." "Are you sure?" "I'm sure," I said, faking a smile.

We went back to the helicopter and went home. I immediately went back upstairs to my room after Davenport was done talking about how the mission was successful. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep listening to One Direction Moments on repeat with tears down my face.

The Next Morning:

First thing in the morning after we had breakfast, we were needed down in the lab. "Ok. Now is the time to stop the particle collider. First, I know the mission is going to be dangerous so I'll say this now. I love you all like sons and daughters, and I don't want to loose any of you, but you never know what's going to happen and particle colliders are dangerous things to mess with. If any of you don't make it back safe and sound, I don't know what I'll do. Even though it hasn't felt like it, you guys are like family. I don't want to send you on the mission, but I have to." At that point I was almost crying and we pulled each other into a group hug.

After we broke apart, Davenport handed Chase the backpack with the emergency supplies. "Ok. The schematics have been uploaded in Chase's chip, and your transport is on its way. Good Luck." He smiled lightly and we left for the mission.

We arrived at the site of the particle collider. "Oh my gosh. The particle collider is already speeding out of control. Almost faster than when we stopped the first one. How can we do this?" "Chase, we have to try. Its in our genetics. If we don't try, we could possibly be the reason the earth was destroyed."

He nodded in agreement and set about unhooking the wiring of the particle collider. "Bree, run in the opposite direction of the collider to create a vacuum to help shut it down." I did that and Chase used a plasma grenade to fry the system. "It's green lighting. It's working!" Chase exclaimed. Just them the ceiling started to cave in. In a rush before I could move out of the way it fell on me.

"Adam, dig her out." And that was the last thing I heard before the darkness took over.


	6. Chapter 5: Aftermath

Chase's .P.O.V.

I saw the ceiling fall on top of Bree. "Adam, dig her out!" I shouted. He dug her out of the ruble as quickly as he possibly could. My sister was unconscious. Seeing her like that made me feel guilty. I should've warned her to get out of the way.

I walked over to where Bree was and kneeled down next to her. "Adam, hand me that backpack over there." "Got it!" He said and gave it to me. I gently took Bree in my arms and assessed her injuries. From what I could see, she was mostly fine, maybe a concussion or internal bleeding. I was too preoccupied with getting her to the hospital to scan her with my bionics.

I grabbed the cell phone out of the backpack and called Mr. Davenport. "Hello?" "Yes. Davenport, we need to get Bree to the hospital. The mission was successful but the ceiling fell on her and she's unconscious." "Hold on. I'll be right there. They can't know that your bionic so we have to drive her to the hospital ourselves." "Alright. Please hurry. I don't know how much time we have to do that." "I'm on my way." He hung up and I got to work cleaning some of Bree's cuts.

Seeing my sister so vulnerable like that was heartbreaking. I gently ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. She was supposed to be awake and talking, not potentially dying. Davenport arrived at the site of the particle collider. "Chase, I got here as fast as I could. Do you want me to take her?" I nodded and he walked over and I handed him Bree's almost lifeless body.

We then went to his car and started the drive to the hospital. "Is she going to be ok?" I asked him. "I don't know Chase, I don't know." Adam didn't even know what to say. He'd just watched his sister get crushed by a ceiling.

We got to the hospital and walked through the front doors. Immediately a nurse walked over to us. "What happened?" "My sister was crushed by a ceiling." I answered. "Why doesn't she look hurt?" "Because I cleaned her cuts, that's why." "You should leave the medical stuff to the professionals." she replied snidely. I was too upset about Bree to be angry.

A tan and blonde doctor came down and introduced herself. "I'm Dr. Kennedy. You must be Bree's brothers Chase and Adam." she said and took Bree from me, placing her on a stretcher. How does she know who Bree is? As far as I know, there had been nothing wrong with Bree before today.

"I'll take her up to a hospital room and I'll be back down when you can come up and see her." she said. We then sat down in the waiting room and Mr. Davenport called Tasha. We sat it the waiting room for what seemed like hours.

I started thinking. What if there was something going on with Bree that she didn't want us to know about? Like she was pregnant or she was sick. We needed to know if there was anything going on with her. "Adam?" "Yes Chase?" he said, his voice raspy.

"Do you think Bree will be alright?" "I don't know. All I think about is when the ceiling crushed her. It feels like I'm dying because I could've saved her. If the ceiling crushed me instead of her, it would've affected me less than how it affected her."

"Don't think like that. It wasn't your fault. It just happened none of us could control it." I took my ipod out of my pocket. "Here. Listen to some music with me it will clear your head." He nodded and took one end of the headphones.

I put on Saving Abel and the song New Tattoo came on. Pretty soon Adam was tapping his foot as we were listening to the song and he had a half smile on his face. Addicted came on next and I was softly singing along to the song. Just then Davenport walked into the room and I blushed because of the lyrics.

"We can visit Bree now. I called Ethan earlier and he should be here any second now." I nodded. Ethan was Bree's boyfriend. I put my ipod away and Adam and I walked up to room 204. Davenport stayed down to wait for Ethan.

Tasha and Leo had to help her mom and couldn't make it here right away. We finally found room 204. Seeing Bree like that, hooked up to machines, was heartbreaking. At least she could still breath on her own. I didn't like being in this part of the hospital very much. This part of the hospital smelled like... lysol and death.


	7. Chapter 6: Thunderstorms

Ethan's .P.O.V.

I arrived at the hospital. I was almost soaked because of the rain. Even though there were people around, I felt alone. Everything was continuing normally as if nothing was wrong. Adam and Chase were sitting in the waiting room talking to Mr. Davenport. I walked over to them. "Where is she?" I asked, referring to Bree. "Room 204." Chase said dryly. I walked dully to the hospital elevator. I went up to the 2nd floor. I found room 204 quite easily, it was the fourth room to the right. I saw Bree in the hospital bed. Seeing her so weak and vulnerable was heartbreaking. She was unconscious and hooked to a bunch of machines. About the only thing she wasn't hooked up to was a ventilator.

I then walked over and pulled a chair next to her and sat down. I gently grabbed her hand that didn't have a pulse monitor and IV line. "Bree, I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you with all my heart. I love everything about you. I don't even mind how whenever you get nervous you disappear." "Ethan, I love you too." she muttered in her subconscious sleep. I squeezed her hand and she relaxed her tense muscles.

It thundered and the rain splattered against the window of Bree's hospital room. It only added to the depressing air about today. It was late afternoon when the rain finally stopped. By then my stomach started growling. I didn't want to leave Bree, but I needed to eat. I walked back to the elevator and went back down to the waiting room. Adam, Chase and Mr. Davenport were still down there. "Do you want to get something to eat?," I asked. "Because I'm hungry." I added. "Yeah. I'll just meet Tasha and Leo in the waiting room when they arrive." Mr. Davenport said.

We then went to the hospital cafeteria to find something to eat. We just decided to get sandwiches and soda. After we ate, we went back into the waiting room. Just then, Mrs. Davenport and Leo walked through the hospital doors. Mr. Davenport then told them what was going on. I went back up to Bree's hospital room one more time before I left. Her doctor was in the room checking how she was. "Do you mind if I ask who you are?" she asked. "I'm Ethan, Bree's boyfriend." I told her. "I'm Dr. Kennedy, Bree's doctor." "Is she going to be alright?" I asked.

"I don't know. Her sickness combined with her injuries could lead to her death." "Bree's sick?" I asked. "She has stage four Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. She probably didn't want you to know. I'm not even sure if her brothers know. She didn't tell you because she didn't want you to worry about her."

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. My own girlfriend was keeping a secret this big from me. I walked out of her hospital room and went back to the elevators. I needed time to think. I went back down to the waiting room and told Adam, Chase and Mr. Davenport I was leaving. I walked back outside into the pouring rain. Instead of calling my mom to pick me up, I just walked back home.


	8. Chapter 7: Hopefully

Adam's .P.O.V.

Before Chase and I left the hospital with Mr. Davenport, we went up to where Bree was one last time. She was still unconscious, her breathing slow and even, like she was in a peaceful state. I walked over to her, sat down in a chair next to the bed, and just watched her sleep. Tears came to my eyes as I thought of how I might never hear my little sister's bubbly voice again. Or hear the whoosh of air as she super speeds past me. My only sister was dying right before me. We grew up together, and though we were created created and developed in tubes to get our powers, and we might not even be related, I loved her so much and she was my everything. Life just wouldn't seem right without her.

I looked over at her. Though she looked peaceful, her skin was paler than usual and she looked weaker than normal. I heard her mutter something as she slept unconsciously. I knew it had something to do with Ethan and death, as there she was, on a hospital bed and we had no idea whether she was going to live at this point. And Ethan, she was in total love with him. I could see it in her eyes whenever she talked about him or got a text from him. I had a reputation of not being exactly smart, but I was the oldest out of all of us 'siblings', and I knew stuff because of the fact that I kinda secretly read Romance novels. Not an easy thing to say because I am a guy, but that's what happens when you have a sister and friends that are girls. Besides, Romance novels are just so fascinating to read, how girls think and how falling in love can happen so quickly. Being raised in a lab, and not having gone to school before until recently, I've never really though of death. But the though of Bree dying just makes my heart break. She's my sister and I always thought that this wouldn't happen until we were much, much older and we've already gotten married and had kids.

Chase was standing next to me, with a lifeless look in his eyes. Davenport was outside of the room talking to Bree's doctor, Dr. Kennedy. We could hear their conversation. "Well Mr. Davenport, Bree is still unconscious and hopefully she'll wake up soon, but she may not. She has injuries that could kill her if not treated properly, but her leukemia makes them worse and harder for her injuries to heal. I don't know if she'll survive or not. It's touch and go from now on." Dr. Kennedy was saying. Shortly after that, Mr. Davenport walked into the room. I looked up at him. "So there's a chance that Bree might die?" I asked him. He nodded solemly. "Why didn't you tell us that she was sick?" Chase asked.

"Because, we didn't want to worry you guys. Tasha wanted to tell you both and Leo, but Bree and I didn't because we didn't want to go around like her death was approaching and Dr. Kennedy had said before that even with the advanced stage, the cancer might be treatable. But then we ended up with another particle collider mission and the ceiling ended up falling on her, since those things are dangerous." Davenport said. Chase nodded. "No matter what their contribution to science is, they are dangerous. All three of us were almost killed by one once and Bree is dying because of one. Someone should make it so they aren't built anymore." Chase said sincerely. The way he said it was haunting. I'd never heard him speak like that before. "Yes, Chase I agree one hundred percent with what you said." Davenport said.

Just then Dr. Kennedy popped in the room. "Adam, Chase, Mr. Davenport, hospital visiting hours are almost over. I would let you stay but it's hospital regulations. You can come back tomorrow though. I'll be here then." She told us. "Alright, we'll be leaving in a few minutes." Davenport told her. I got up from my chair and went over to where Bree was. I kissed her forehead before walking over to where Davenport was. Chase did the same, running his hands through her hair and looking back over at her as he stood by me. "Ready to go?" Davenport asked. I nodded. "Yeah." I told him. Chase was unusually quiet. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He shook his head. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to cry. Bree was our sister, though we probably weren't related. She was my younger sister and his older sister, since the age difference. I'm 17, Bree is 16 and Chase is 15. Those ages because of how Davenport created us.

We followed Davenport out of the room and back to the waiting room. Once there, we walked back to his car. Chase sat in the front with Davenport and I sat in the back. It felt empty without Bree, since only three seats were filled instead of four. We drove back to the house in complete silence. The silence was eerie and evelent of death. Once back home, Tasha looked at us and hugged each of us, holding on to Chase the longest. Leo didn't even have anything to say. Chase and I walked to our separate bedrooms, while Davenport went down to the Lab to think things through. Things were falling apart and it hasn't even been a day since the accident.

I looked around the room and saw my iPod on my dresser and then I got an idea. I snuck into Bree's bedroom and saw her iPod on her nightstand. I grabbed it, slyly closing the door before coming back into my own room. I sat on my bed and turned the little device on. I scanned the contents. She had a lot of music on here, mostly Evanescence, Seether, Icon for Hire and Panic! At The Disco. Plus One Direction. I saw she had a recording of her voice. I put headphones on before pressing play. I heard her voice and started to tear up. "_Dear God, I don't know if you're there or if you even exist, but I need help. I've been given a death sentence and I know my time has come. Soon I will be gone. All I ask is for you to take care of my older brothers, Adam and Chase, our step-mom Tasha, our step-brother Leo and our kinda creator, Mr. Davenport when I'm gone. God, this is Bree speaking and I need your help._" And that was the end of the recording. I was crying now, as I never knew that Bree felt like this, that she knew she would be dying. We don't even know if she will live or not and I can sympathize with her on the outcome.

* * *

**Well guys, here's the 7th chapter finally. I hope all of you like it and that it is good. I know it took a long time, but I was struggling with writer's block. I know this chapter is very angsty, and remember that in this fanfic and it's future sequels, Adam is smarter than he is in the show. I'm sorry about the God mention if you have an issue with it's just the scene wouldn't work without. Despite supporting Gay rights and being okay with abortion (only if the person was raped and their health is in danger), I was still raised in a Catholic/Christian family even though I may not pray every day or go to church every week, I've still delt with issues lately and been getting help with that.**

**Well I hope each and every one of you is well and I love you all.**

**Xo, Breana**

**.P.S. Oh and give a listen to the song Tourniquet by Evanescence. One of my favorites and makes sense for the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: Unlocked Hope

**Well guys, here's the 8th Chapter and you'll be surprised. But don't expect what happens in this Chapter to stay that way. Well on to the Chapter and I hope you** **like it. Have a good day. This chap will mostly in Bree's Point of View since she will conscious again temporarily. **

* * *

Bree's .P.O.V.

I woke up suddenly in a strange bed surrounded by white. I blinked a few times as I was blinded by the bright lights. 'Where am I?' I questioned myself. I looked around and realized, I was in the hospital. Most of my body was sore and I had tubes in my left wrist. I sat up very slowly, rest my back on the bed. I saw Dr. Kennedy walk into the room. "Oh my goodness, Bree, you're awake." She said. I nodded. "What happened?" I asked. "Well your brothers brought you in yesterday with your dad and they said the a ceiling caved in on you." Dr. Kennedy explained. Oh, I remember, how the ceiling caved in on that second particle collider mission and crushed me. I also remember hearing Chase's, Ethan's and Adam's voice when I was unconscious. "Yes, I remember now." I told her. "That's good." Dr. Kennedy said, coming over to check on me. "My brothers, are they here?" I asked. "Not yet, they said they were going to come back here today. They should be here soon. I could stay with you if you want, I have no other patients today." Dr. Kennedy suggested. I smiled. "Thank you. It would be lonely and boring being here alone." I told her. "No problem. I like you anyways." Dr. Kennedy said, smiling. She sat next to me and we talked.

Chase's .P.O.V.

I sat in the kitchen with Adam, Mr. Davenport and Tasha. I had heard the phone ring and went to get it. "Hello?" I asked. "Yes, this is Bree's doctor, Dr. Kennedy. Whom am I speaking to?" The person on the other line asked. "Chase Davenport." I answered. "Oh good. Well I have some news." Dr. Kennedy said through the phone. "About Bree? Is she ok?" I asked as I panicked. "Calm down, she's fine. Actually, she woke up this morning and she wants you and Adam. She asked for Ethan too." Dr. Kennedy explained. "Few. We'll come visit as soon as possible then." I told her. "Great. Fell free to bring her extra clothes and anything else she'd like. Laptops are allowed, as we have Wi-fi for unlimited patient access." Dr. Kennedy said. "I know she'd like her laptop and iPod, knowing her." I told Dr. Kennedy. "Good. And make sure to bring Ethan too, she does really love him." Dr. Kennedy said. "Ok, well I'll see you when we get there." I told her. "Ok, See you then." Dr. Kennedy said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Dr. Davenport asked as I hung the phone back on the wall. "It was Dr. Kennedy, Bree's doctor." I explained. His jaw dropped right then and there. "What happened? Is Bree ok?" Mr. Davenport asked. "It's alright, Bree's fine. She just woke up this morning and she wants Adam and I. Ethan as well." I told him. "Wake up? She just woke up from being unconscious? That doesn't sound exactly normal to me, growing up with a nurse for a mom." Mr. Davenport said. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. It might have something to do with our bionics or something. All that matters is that she's okay right?" I asked him. He thought for a moment and turned back to look at me. His brown eyes were filled with worry. "Yeah Chase. All the matters is Bree being ok. I don't know what I'd do without any of the three of you. I think of you guys as my own children. Though it may not seem like it, I do love you guys." Davenport said before hugging me. It had a kinda foreign feeling, but if felt right. After all, he did raise us all those years.

"So when I are we going to leave to go see Bree?" I asked after Davenport had pulled away. "Sometime soon. I just need to put a few important things together in the lab." her said before walking off towards the elevator downstairs. I wondered what he had meant when he said that, but I decided not to question him. I, well we, have enough to worry about. We as in Adam, Leo and I. Though Leo had only known Bree for a short time, unlike me and Adam. I walked upstairs and I slowly opened to door to Bree's bedroom. I looked around before I found her cell phone. I put Ethan's call number into my phone before putting Bree's phone back. I slipped out of her bedroom, closing the door behind me. After walking into my bedroom, I dialed Ethan's number.

"Hello?" I heard his frantic voice through the phone. I knew he was worried about Bree, especially given what he'd heard yesterday. "Yes, Ethan this is Chase. We have some news about Bree." I told him. "Is she alright?" Ethan asked. "She's okay that we know of, she just woke up this morning and she wants you Adam and I." I explained. "Oh My God, thank goodness." Ethan exhaled. "I'll be right over and meet you there. I really want to see her and have some things I need to tell her." He finished. "I thought you might want to talk to her too. Well we'll meet you at the hospital soon. See you there." I told him. "Ok, see you then." Ethan said before I heard him hang up the phone.

I sighed as I got dressed before going back to Bree's room and grabbing some of her things. Afterwards I walked downstairs When I got down, Adam, Leo, Mr. Davenport and Tasha were waiting for me. "Are you ready to go?" Dr. Davenport asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. Ethan will meet us there." I said as we piled into the van we had since there was so many of us.

* * *

**Ok, so here's the 8th Chapter. More in Bree's .P.O.V. and some Bree/Ethan moments next Chapter. This chap would be longer, but it's 12:32 am by me and I think this Chapter was long enough with the part in Chase's .P.O.V. And you will be surprised what happens in the next few Chapters. Also, when i get to the last Chapter of this fanfic, there WILL be a cliff hanger ending to go to the future Sequel, Nevermore.**

**Hope you like this Chapter and Have a good day/night. I love all of you Readers/Fallen Angels.**

**Xoxo, Breana**


	10. Chapter 9: Revel

**So this is the 9th Chapter. I honestly have no Idea how many more Chapters there will be until the last Chapter. But sometime after the last Chapter will be the sequel Nevermore, which I can't reveal much but will be mostly Adam and Chase Angst/Hurt/Comfort. I won't tell why, you'll just have to wait. So enough of my rambling, on to the Chapter. And scene. lol**

* * *

_~Sometimes it's hard to just keep going, but faith is moving without knowing. Can I trust what I can't see to reach my destiny? I want to take control but I know better. God, I want to dream again, take me where I've never been. I want to go there. This time I'm not scared. Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable. No one can touch me, nothing can stop me. -Fireflight- Unbreakable~_

* * *

Bree's .P.O.V.

I was sitting on the hospital bed, scrolling through the messages on my phone when Ethan came in. "Ethan!" I exclaimed. "Bree! Are you alright?" He asked. "Ethan, well sit down and we could talk." I told him, patting the space beside me. "Ok." Ethan said, sitting beside me. I thought of what I wanted, well I need to say but I bit my and hesitated. I looked Ethan up and down. he was just so cute. I sighed. I do really love him, more than anyone else besides my family. I felt my heart beat speed up more and I knew I had to tell him the truth. Even though I wasn't supposed too, at the notion of Davenport. I took a deep breath and grabbed Ethan's hand. "Ethan, I have something I need to tell you. It's important. Please don't hate me." I told him, my voice soft. Ethan's eyes met mine, his expression soft and sympathetic. I didn't need sympathy really, we were all going to die eventually, some sooner than others. And I've lived with my powers as far back as I can remember, probably even before I was 'born'. "Bree, I know about you being sick. I learned that yesterday when I was here. But, I love you and I want to spend as much time as possible with you if you do have to leave us. No matter how long you have." My heart broke with those words. He really loved me, like I loved him. I realize now that what's meant to be is meant to be. A single tear rolled down my cheek. "Ethan, I love you. But what I'm about to tell you isn't about me being sick, it's about something different than that, something that I've had to keep from you. It was for the best it seemed and I don't know how you'll react." I told him. "Bree, whatever it is, I don't care. you're the one I love, nobody else. I don't care how young we are, I love you." Ethan said as I smiled lightly. "I love you too." I took a deep breath. "You see, Adam, Chase and I, we are human, but we're not normal at all. We're Genetically engineered Bionic Super Humans. I know, it's not what you would've expected. Adam has Super Strength, and Chase has Super Smarts, while I was blessed with Super Speed." I stammered, playing with the Hospital Bracelet on my wrist.

I looked up at Ethan, who was listening contently. "Ethan? Please say something." I whispered. "Super Speed huh? That's why you disappear sometimes." Ethan said, laughing lightly. "I disappear because I get nervous about you." I told him, turning my head away from him, as I was blushing. Ethan smiled and placed his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Bree, why do get nervous around me?" Ethan asked. "Because well you're cute and I love you. That's why." I answered, smiling lightly. And right then and there, Ethan kissed me. I smiled as I kissed him back. "Bree, I love you." Ethan said as we pulled away, sitting next to me softly on the bed. I smiled at him, grabbing his hand. "Ethan, I love you too. More than you'll ever know." I said to him as laid my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. "So, what happened to get you in hear exactly? Besides well, kinda being sick." Ethan asked, frowning because of the 'sick' part. I sigh wishfully. If only This didn't happen and I was getting more better than I was. But, everyone dies eventually of course. Some earlier than others, much to my dismay. Eternity. How a lot of people say that there is life, after death, I'm not even sure I believe that. So, I have to spend as much time with Ethan, my brothers and Davenport as I can. While I can. "Well, you know how we're bionic?" I asked, trying to think of how to explain what happened to Ethan. "Yeah. Was there a lab accident?" Ethan questioned. "Well, no. We were on a mission to stop yet another Particle Collider when the ceiling caved in and fell on me." I told him.

"Particle Collider. Interesting. I don't know exactly what it is, but it sounds science related. And a mission?" Ethan asked me. "You see, us being bionics, we were designed to go on Missions and prevent major disasters, like for example, black holes and solar flares. Also more minor disasters like plane and Train crashes, plus robberies." I explained. Ethan nodded. "Oh, like the super heroes Leo is obsessed with in those Comic Books he reads." He said. I looked at him. "Not really." I thought for a moment. "Actually, maybe a little bit like that. I have no idea what Davenport was thinking when he kinda created us and made us what, well who we are." I answered. "Oh, so Mr. Davenport isn't actually your dad? Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable because it's a touchy subject." Ethan told me. I smiled lightly and shook my head. "It's fine, I know about your family and, so it's good for you to know about mine. And things are what they are." I stuttered out. "Oh..." Ethan trailed off. "So, no, he's isn't my dad. Or Adam and Chase's ad for that matter. We're not really adopted either. We, were kinda actually designed and created in a Lab. Davenport's Lab. Because of that, we didn't get to see the world until just over a year ago. After Leo's mom, Tasha married Davenport. It's a terribly long story that can wait until another time." I squeaked. "A Lab?" I nodded. "You know, that just makes you even cooler. You very unique that way, an original " He said. I blushed. "You have no idea." I said, shaking my head lightly. "I do. You're beautiful, kind, smart. Everything that I'd want in a girl and more." I sighed. "And you're what I'd want in a guy. Though, to be honest, I have never, ever dated or had a crush on anyone before you." I admitted, a little embarrassed.

Ethan chuckled. "I haven't either really. But you're worth it. Through it all." Ethan said. "Stop it, you're making me blush." I said as I felt my face heat up more. He laughed. "Hey! Don't laugh at me." I scolded. "I'm laughing because of how cute you are, especially when you blush." Ethan admitted. I blushed more and Ethan kissed me. We kissed for a minute or so, and I bit his lip. He agreed and I slid my tongue in his mouth. He tasted of coffee and sugar. All of a sudden, he shoved his tongue in my mouth and I was surprised, but let him. "Ahem." After sometime I heard a fake cough. Ethan and I hastily pulled away, turning to where the sound had come from. It was Chase. Just Chase alone. I blushed deeply and turned to look at the floor. "So, am interrupting something?" Chase asked. I raised my head and looked at him, giving him a 'You so did' look. "No, not at all." I covered up. Ethan looked over at me and I just shrugged. "Good. I wanted to see you again. So, you're awake now?" Chase asked stupidly. "Yeah, as of this morning." I croaked. He looked at me and I knew he was glad for that. It was unspoken that they knew I might not make it now. Stupid Particle Collider. I sighed. "So..." Chase started to say something but trailed off. "Do you guys want me to leave?" Ethan asked. I shook my head vigorously "No, please stay." I said softly. Chase looked almost annoyed, but he knew that I needed Ethan here. Ethan nodded before sitting next to me again. Chase sat opposite him, to my left. It was a little difficult for me to move because of the tubes I still had in my left wrist. Neverless, Chase grabbed one of my hands and Ethan grabbed the other. It was almost too much for me, with all of my pent up emotions from all of this. A few tears came down and then I couldn't hold them back any longer. I finally broke down. Chase sensed this and grabbed me in his arms tightly like I did with him when we were little and he'd have nightmares or his super hearing would act up. Or when I hurt my arm thanks to Adam's stupidity once and he didn't want to hurt me again and I didn't want him near me because I got scared of him temporarily.

Ethan held me as well, and in turn Chase just held me tighter and I cried even more. Chasey. My little brother. And Ethan. My boyfriend. My one and only.

* * *

**Okays, ending this chapter on that note. I hope it's good. And yay! An actual update. I hope you all are well and have a good day!**

**X, Breana**


	11. Chapter 10: Skeletal

**So lovelies here's Chapter 10. I don't really how it's going to go, but we'll see. Now, onto the chapter so I can stop rambling.**

**Chapter 10: Skeletal/Truths Pt. II**

* * *

_"If I didn't have faith, I'd be dead." -Tim McGraw_

* * *

Chase's .P.O.V.

Skeletal. That could be word to describe how Bree's started to look like. I hate it. I hate what this cancer has done to her and what it has done to our family. It was maddening really, and saddening as well. If I had known Bree was sick, I would have made sure she never went on the mission, and would have been more of a brother to her in supporting and helping her to get better. I'm supposed to be the smart one, and in turn, as Adam has said before, the weakest. But Bree, she was in the middle, and now she was getting weaker and I hated seeing her this way. She was my sister, and though she was a year older than me, I was supposed to protect her, like she had done with me when we were little, and how I did with her when we were younger and Adam had accidentally ended up hurting her, breaking her arm.

I sighed as I looked at Bree's now sleeping form on her hospital bed. She still has wires sticking into her practically everywhere, enough that you had be careful not to disturb them when you were near her. All I felt was pure hell as I watched her sickly form sleep, thankfully peacefully. What was a younger brother to do when he had to watch his sick sister fall apart, when she was supposed to be the strong one while he was the baby of the family? That was one question, that even with Super Smarts, I didn't know the answer to.

In the very short time I've known Bree was sick, I've started to come to terms with the possibility of.. well, death, which I had only thought about a few times before thanks to certain missions. It kinda hurt me to think that Bree could be declared dead anytime now, any day or any week if it was in that timespan, or maybe longer, like a month or so. Davenport had never told us when he had learned of Bree being sick, and I started to hate him for it. Not hate hate, but the resentful kind of hate, and I'm sure he felt the same, from the emotions I've seen played across his face countless times.

I felt the bile rise in my throat as I thought of what it would be like without Bree. No voice of reason to my almost insanity at times, and nobody to be the referee in the squabbles I got into with Adam often many times in a day or any one week. Sibling rivalry as the technical term for it. Even though it's not exactly possible, I want to go back in time so Adam and I, and even Leo, could know about Bree being sick to help her get better before it gets worse. Worse. In this case, the word haunted me like it was a ghost of time, ready to scare me into oblivion. And it hurt my already broken heart.

Bree. Beautiful, kind Bree. Albeit, she could be annoying at times, but that's just because she was my older sister. and I love her all the same. Adam, I'm not even sure where to begin with him. The relationship him and I have is.. very different from the relationship I have with Bree. I'm not sure if it's just because we're both boys, or what. But, he's my brother all the same. And Bree is our sister. As her brothers, we're supposed to protect her from harmful things, like other boys, injuries and sickness as well. Though the last one is sort of difficult to do. Things happen sometimes and we have to learn to live with them, no matter how difficult it is. Or so I've heard. Like bullying, and the ever relevant death. Two things I've had to come to terms with.

As Bree stirred in her sleep, I watched her, looking for any sign of life or any sign of it being the end. She breathed softly, just loud enough that I could hear it using my Super Hearing. And her breathing was rough, almost as if she was hit by a truck, which thank God she wasn't, if there even is a god. I sighed again as I listened for her soft heart beat, almost as if her life force was going to give out soon and she would leave us forever. I started to cry again as I thought about that. I needed my Breezy here, even if it was going to only be for a little while longer before she left us.

Getting up from the chair I was sitting in, I sat next to Bree on the hospital bed again, holding her hand. I took what little comfort it brought and tried to shut my brain down to not think about anything for a while. Which is hard as hell for someone like me, a bionic Super Human with Super Smarts and borderline add. I sighed again as I gently held her as she slept, my tears falling onto her face and her torso. I'm surprised she didn't wake up now, but she needed her rest I guess. Well I know, actually but still. She sighed in her sleep, I heard it. I also heard her say 'I love you Ethan.' and also, lines of 'God, please help me, don't leave me to die.' The last bit scared me more than I've even been scared before. Bree, I couldn't imagine her thoughts of this, of everything. her being sick, and just.. all the junk that came with that.

Everything was hard to take in, it almost made my bionic, smartass brain overload. There was something I felt that I couldn't quite put into words. Whether it was about Bree or Adam, I didn't know.

* * *

**Success! The 10th chapter in fucking finished At 12:53 am since I can't really sleep, and writing is how I calm down. So this chappy is Chase's thought, narrated by him. And now, I absolutely wonder whatever the hell I'm going to write next for this.**

**Anyways, I love all of you lovely Readers/Reviewers/Fallen Angels, and have a good day, well night depending on where you live.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**


	12. Chapter 11: Never Surrender

**Chapter 11 is here now, I'm just going to write****. No rambling now. This chapter is dedicated to the ever lovely Seth Hoult.**

* * *

_~I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_, _I don't wanna live like this today. __Make me feel better, I wanna feel better_. _Stay with me here now and never surrender. -Skillet- Never Surrender~_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Never Surrender **

* * *

Chase's .P.O.V.

I sighed to myself again as I still watched Bree sleep. I couldn't, nor did I want to, leave her side. She stirred in her sleep again and whimpered softly. I almost wished I could read minds so I could see what her dream was about, but from how she talked in her sleep, I knew I didn't really want to. "Chase, Chase, no, don't leave me!" Bree exclaimed in her sleep, almost screaming. The she started awake. It was about midnight now, I had begged to stay the night with Bree, Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Leo and Tasha had all went home for the night.

"Chase, Chase!" Bree cried, waking up. I immediately ran to her exact side and squeezed her hand. "Chase..." Bree started crying, tears running down her face at an immediate fast pace. "Bree, what's wrong?!" I asked, very worried about her, even more so than I ever had been. "My.. dream.. nightmare." Bree sobbed into my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her. "You.. You... I died and then you committed suicide, and then I had to use my ghost form to stop Ethan and Adam from doing the same..." Bree whimpered, her voice rough and broken from crying.

I frowned as I heard her words. I couldn't imagine that, we all needed each other, Ethan included, he was Bree's boyfriend and I knew just how much she loved him. "Bree, don't worry, we'll get through this and you're not going to leave us." I tried, wanting to reassure her and myself as well. Bree shook her head still sobbing. "No." She whispered. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but you have to try and fight. We're in this together, we're family. You and most certainly me, aren't going to die anytime soon." I whispered to her, holding her tightly, but not too tight to break her.

"No, Chase, you don't get it! Chase, I'm going to die and it's going to happen soon enough!" Bree sobbed, raising her voice. I felt the color drain from my face. _'How could she even say that? We didn't know anything for sure.'_ I sighed, my breathing getting harsh. As bionics, and almost invincible we were never trained- or debriefed on anything like this happening. "Bree, listen to me. Look at me." I gently placed my hand under Bree's chin and supported her head up. She didn't say anything, but she whined and whimpered softly. I knew she didn't want this, but had ended up accepting it.

"I promise that I'll be there for you every step of the way. You never had to hide this from us, let alone me. Why?" I looked into her deep brown eyes, my hazel ones locking with hers. Bree bit her lip, obviously trying to hold back more tears. "But, b-ut." She stuttered. "But what?" I questioned. "I'm too far gone." Bree moved my hand from her chin and stared at the ground, her hand the I wasn't holding, the one with all the tubes sticking out of it, tracing invisible patterns onto the crisp, white sheets.

"What do you mean by too far gone?" My eyes had as well shifted to the ground, starting to count the titles on the floor. "I.. I... the cancer. It's stage four." Bree whispered, just loud enough so I and I alone could hear it. "Stage four?" I grabbed her other hand, stopping her shifting of movement. Bree nodded softly, holding on to me tightly. "It's inevitable that I'm, well we're getting close to the end. My ending." Her voice grew hoarse, still shaky from crying. I sighed as I held her, crying into her shoulder as she cried into mine.

"Well," I began. "We're going have to make the most of the time you have left. Make a bucket list for yourself." I told Bree. She nodded. "I already have. It's in my head but have it written on paper hidden in my bedroom back at the house." Bree explains to me. "What's one of the things you want to do? Or a few of them?" I asked her cautiously, not wanting to see, or even hear or feel her cry again. "I want to go to Paris, and go on a few lasts dates with Ethan. Also to go to Australia as well. And among anything, to just be a normal teenager for just once in my life. A bionic free day, no training, no worrying about powers or anything." Bree said, smiling softly but sadly. I returned her smile with just as much sadness. "That's a good start. Let's talk to Davenport about it." I suggested. She nodded. "I kinda already told him, but that day he was so busy with business calls he wasn't really listening." Bree explained, looking at the ground again.

"Well this time, he'll listen to both of us, and Adam, and maybe Leo as well." My eyes locked with hers again, and I could see her sadness, with just a glint of hope, a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought. Bree smiled at me, leaning into me. "Thank you Chase. You're one of the best brothers I could ask for, and I really do love you." She told me, kissing my cheek. I blushed lightly and smiles at her. "You're welcome. And you're the best sister I could ask for, no matter how many times we've fought before. I would do anything for you." I told her, kissing her cheek. I felt her blush as well, but of course, we're just siblings, and friends, best friends, nothing more.

Bree smiled at me and sighed, yawning. "Can you sleep with me?" She asked, hugging me. "Of course I can." I answered, laying on the bed with her and fixing the covers once we were in a comfortable sleeping position. As she fell asleep first, her head laid on my chest. I was grateful that I was there for her, and that she was there for me like she had always been, but I still knew, and had a feeling about the ending. Her ending. Our endings.

* * *

**So it's 12:43 and the 11th chapter is done. Another sad and angsty chapter, but kinda oh well. Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter and have a good night, well morning, depending on where in the world you are.**

**Xoxo, Bree. (Breana actually, stupid but wonderful mistake.)**


End file.
